


After School Gaming Trauma.

by PrivacyNdCookies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: DR1 characters are 3rd years, NDRV3 kids are 1st years, SDR2 charas are 2nd years, i dont know everyone like most of sdr2, it makes everything easier, no killing game au, please ignore the fact that izuru is in love with himself, so I am sorry if I use them and it's ooc, some of this will be in chat format since I'm: lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyNdCookies/pseuds/PrivacyNdCookies
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is prestige! Prestige as in ayyy, hit that WHIP, Kokichi!The DR cast needs to fucking sleep.Or also known as:Team DR Allows DR Ensemble To Actively Play POKéMON Duel During School Hours.





	After School Gaming Trauma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ōma Kokichi has balls. Nobody can hurt him. He's the legend.

Ōma Kokichi, known upon the first day as " _The Communist Leader Guy_ " and " _Purple Clown Dude_ ", or the very rare " _Dumb Rat Bitch_ ". He took some odd amount of pride in this. The thing is, this very same Ōma Kokichi tried to start a fight with one of the third years on the first day. Iidabashi Kiibo tried to prevent said thing from occurring, followed by the shouting of the famous girl genius, Iruma Miu, cheering " _Dumb Rat Bitch_ " on for the fight. She didn't want him to win, she was hoping for Kokichi to lose.

Ōma " _Purple Clown Dude_ " Kokichi holds up his hands. He prepares his fighting stance. The other, his name is Ōwada Mondo, is getting aggravated, these damn underclassmen never listen to anything. Mondo scoffs, holds up a fist and goes to sock Kokichi in the nose.

Ōma Kokichi dodges.

Kokichi dodges in the most ridiculous way possible. He _dabs_. So far his elbow nearly _touched_ the ground. Mondo is shocked, Kiibo is crying, Miu is booing the pathetic performance, as she does not understand the genius ways of a boy that dabs in 2018. Kokichi muttered softly.

Ōwada Mondo grimaced, and went to uppercut him. Kokichi is too fast, stops the punch with a _whip_ , followed by a _nae-nae_ , and a soft, "Yaaahhh," and then he blocks two more punches by "Hitting The Folks". Kokichi grins, the clown is insane, the " _Dumb Rat Bitch_ " is wild. This upperclassmen has no way to defeat him. He feels useless. He uses a last resort, and Kokichi calls out, "Yeet!!" and he commences the _Fortnite Default Dance_. Nobody is okay, the kids have gathered, Iruma Miu is begging Ōwada Mondo to fuck Ōma Kokichi up.

The tan boy turns away. "He.. is unstoppable."

Rat baby wins. He laughs, and says that _**he**_ is the leader.

Nobody objects. This is the fate of Dangan Academy. The halls fall quiet and they take a moment of silence to honor the respect Ōwada Mondo has lost for himself.


End file.
